roversefandomcom-20200215-history
UPRP
“'''Purshovia is a very happy place! Once you're in, you won't need to come back.” - Silvestrich's motto''' The United Planetary Republics of Purshovia (UPRP) was the first communist member of the applicant factions of RoVerse.The country was one-party state, governed by the PURSOC, General Secretary of the PURSOC party, and members of Duma Parliament. UPRP was trying to remains semi-isolationist state, at the same time striving for unsuccesfull global revolution. Catheads, known as "native purshovians" are catoid race of sentient beings originated from Perevar. The country has fallen in civil war caused by extreme oppression of the leader and global turmoil in catheads society. History Purshovians started as tribes of an unknown origin. In our chronicles we saw many alien species with outrageous technology, wanted to experiment on us. The Enlightenment came when first humanoid monkeys arrived. They gave us some of their knowledge and promised to lead and guard us. These humanoids formed Emperor's dynasty, giving to us their wisdom and power. Purshovian historians named it Beginning to separate age when Purshovians hadn't got national identity. From the Beginning Purshovia was imperial state led by Tar'Kovu, one of the catheads (now: Jorji Tarov) who claimed to be God from the Stars, which conquered the homeworld suppressing all tribal resistance. Those who disagreed with the Emperor's decisions were removed. Emperor created council of elders made of enlightened Purshovians, Purr’shovyav Firsts. During Emperors absence council decided to launch space program. Rich minerals on Perevar have allowed us to send primitive colonization ships. Purshovians succeeded in colonizing our solar system using very primitive space technologies, probes and rockets. In the process of colonization, 4/5 of Purshovian population was deceased, ending the problem of overpopulation. Pre-FTL Era When the decadence time has came Tar'Kovu lost his mandate and support, people needed new Emperor from real stars. All attempts were made to find him. Desperate catheads began building a space radar station to find a new emperor. Purshovians had managed to contact other species. They've encountered Arkonians - Silvester Chervinov who was leading foreign diplomacy was ideal candidate for a new puppet Emperor. After the incident in which Silvester lost his mind and escaped from Arkonia in rush, Purshovians managed to kidnap him with some help from Voyager Transportation. He was proclaimed a new Chained Emperor. His captivity ended quickly after government supported his reforms. Tar'Kovu was silently overthrown, which had ended his imperialistic regime, starting new era - Era of socialism. Silent Revolution In a Silent Revolution event Purr’shovyav Firsts party was banned, all its members exiled, and loyalists purged. 3/4 of the Purshovian population was killed during the process. PURSOC party explains that purges were made due to strong, fascist resistance. The statistics say, however, that it was mainly a simple civilian population that was sent to the slaughterhouse, which corpses were refined into fur. The real issue of purges still remains controversial. Silent Revolution has brought many reforms, officially banning purspeak, introducing Russian culture and enlightening remnants of Purshovian population. A lot of Arkonian and foreign technological wonders were brought to Perevar, including FTL technology using natural spores to drive ship. Purshovia has advanced significantly, creating ministries controlled by the party, jobs, new economy and army - Purshovian Space Batalion. Population of catheads was educated, mobilized and inspired to work. The Three Hour Revolution On May 1st 2019 AD (1106 PY), The resistance to end the oppression, sent an ultimatum to General Secretary Silvester Chervinov. Rather than accept the terms, he begun to make preparations for a final stand. Magistra Ur'Sha'Va and Archon Vaclav Olkovski lead their rebel troops to a quick and 'unsatisfying' victory at the Battle of Perevar, against the remaining UPRP forces. Support against the current regime came form all foreign powers due to the General Secretaries meddling with mercenaries, other governments, and black market trades, causing pressure on a lack of supporters to fall back on. Spies for the Resistance and other foreign powers revealed secret plans set by Silvester if thing did not go his way. In the end he was forced to sign an unconditional surrender, leading to his ousting and full cooperation in the transition for a new government and an end to his reign of terror. A public statement was issued by Magistra Ur'Sha'Va shortly after the surrender. Purshovian Federation have been created. "Purshovia is rebuilding after quick war forcing dictator to resign. We are going to launch the first free elections in our history. Purshovia was left scorched and exploited by previous rulers. It will take lot of time to get it working. Autonomies were released, secret police, PSEB and inhumane organizations were dissolved. Rebuilding will take our all attention for this and maybe another week. The new administration warmly wants to thank everyone for support of catheads nation. We stand united!" - Magistra Ur'Sha'Va, 5/1) Catheads Native Purshovians, known as catheads are anthropomorphic cats, sentient, dull beings. Before Silvester forced all Purshovians to learn civilized Russian language Purshovians were using purstones and simple gestures to communicate. Purstones were elastic crystals which were roughly shaped to allow communication based on assumptions. First Purshovian laws and chronicles were written on them. Despite educational reform Purshovians lack technological creativity. They make up for it with their persistence and strength. Their own constructions were primitive, round, but functional. Their weapons were rough and imprecise. Purshovians rely on the proximity fight. Today, both architecture and weapons has changed to met the requirements of global space standards. A large fertility rate allows the population to be used for working and mining. Population lifespan is very low, before Silent Revolution Purshovian were dying having only 29 years, now it improved ten more times, to about 300 years. All Purshovians are guaranteed to have minority privileges, right to a healthcare, existence and good living conditions. Nowadays, catheads are considered to be intelligent, ambitious Unfortunately, segregation was not avoided. After Silent Revolution Silvester Chervinov brought some human immigrants which had caused turmoil within Purshovian natives. To ease the situation, the PURSOC party decided to grant partial independence to Zarkovia, UPRP secondary planet. Autonomies system Cultural diversity and traditions of the Purshovian tribes are causing main problems with the UPRP unity. Before the Silent Revolution divisions were not as pronounced as now. The central government decided to grant part of the administration to governors loyal to the PURSOC party. The autonomy sector exceeds the forces of the main planet with its strength, and therefore they are subject to constant controls and restrictions. Acturian Autonomous Republic - Governor: Vadim Kainsky, - Population: 100% catheads Acturia was a planet covered in rain forests with extremely rich biosphere, which has been irreversibly damaged by industrial growth. At present, all species of vegetation have become extinct due to progressive air, water and atmosphere pollution. After Zarkovian separation, the Autonomy took over the entire military sector, including other connected branches. Due to its great size in comparison to other UPRP planets, functions have been undertaken over time by PSEB, which have also been subject to periodic reform. Throughout these changes, Acturia has continued to be recognised as a separate, but united republic and main Purshovian investment sphere. The name is familiar and well understood across the Purshovia and is in common use in the PNN media and the military, and also features in the titles of current areas of civil administration. Acturia drives the economy of the Motherland, accounts for about 46% of UPRP GDP. Many large state Purshovian companies are based in Acturia or were founded there. Despite its touristic potential, Acturia was not open to tourists. The government justifies planet isolation with the global contamination of the planet with industrial gases which happened and has to be removed someday. Before the Silent Revolution and to his disappearance Lar’Urukh (Larry Dolvich) was leading Acturia as the first governor assigned before Silvester’s Silent Revolution. Larry was known of his negative attitude towards central administration and PURSOC party. During his reign period Acturia was open for free trade, having the highest levels of autonomy in Purshovian Union. This changed dramatically after he went missing in suspicious circumstances. Ivan Gladrov replaced him on his position. The reigns of Ivan were described as pure terror, despite his attempts to reform the planet to the standards of the Union. At his order, the AVD – Acturianskiy Veliky Divizyon was created, and many resisting catheads were exiled. Gladrov handled mass collectivization, initiated the construction of weapon factories, displacing the cathead population and incorporating it into the army. Gladrov ended his life being killed by an unknown assassin. After his death instead of mourning there was a joy on the planet which was quickly suppressed by PSEB police. Current governor Vadim Kainsky took his position and duties. Situation of Acturian AR after the Three Hour Revolution Purshovian Federation made a promise to release Acturia right after the conflict. Currently Acturia separated and now stands as independent minor country, staying away from Roverse. Socialist Republic of Trinya - Governor: Radoslav Alkarov, - Population: 100% catheads Trinya is a snowy, almost barren planet, both vegetation and animals, including catheads adapted to harsh conditions prevailing there. Trinya was the first purshovian colony, today it mainly serves as research and mining sector of the Union.Socialist Republic of Trinya, before the Silent Revolution was an overpopulated, vibrant planet. After the revolution which has changed the government, the local administration of the planet refused to accept the new party. Governor Fax’Than’Nah was arrested by the PSEB shortly after the local administration wanted to announce separation. The arrest of the Trinyan governor caused loud opposition from the planet's inhabitants to whom PURSOC party suggested peaceful separation. The separation did not take place due to unknown disaster which has caused catheads to murder each other in an uncontrolled killing spree. In The Incident ninety percent of the planet population was lost. With the help of the central government, the planet was colonized again. Radoslav Alkarov, one of the survivors took over the duties after the deceased governor. The planet has been secured, now it is re-populated. Like other autonomies, Trinya has been closed to visitors. Situation of Trinyan SR after the Three Hour Revolution Fate of Trinya is unknown as only Silvester had contact with them. There are rumors that the Trinnix have been annihilated again, and with it all communications are down. Purshovian Federation offers sanctuary to any surviviors of potential massacre who wish to join Purshovia again. Government During Silvester's reign UPRP have been considered to be ruthless totalitarian dictatorship, controlling masses with a global terror, secret police and radical surveillance. Foreigners were wrong thinking that Purshovians were totally devoted to the Great Leader who took the power with a force. After the Silent Revolution PURSOC (PUR'shovyan-'''SOC'yalism) communist party manipulated its victory bribing the administration and therefore winning the election with 4 of 45 (8%) votes. (PURSOC was publicly claiming to have 99,99% votes). General Secretary was forced by administration to create parliament called '''Duma to avoid abuses of ambitious party leader. This met with his first disagreement with elites and this event probably changed Silvester's attitude to catheads. Silvester used to call UPRP a new utopia, while ruining citizens' living conditions, exploiting national resources and assets. During his dictatorial reign there were 3 satellite parties, completely loyal to PURSOC: the Democratic Citizen's Front (DCF) and the Justice Party of Purshovia. ,,Surprisingly'' only PURSOC has ever won an election. News were limited to one, PNN information channel which was fully controlled by the party. Catheads were treated without any respect, being forced to mining, fight and physical works. Silvester had dream of human superiority which he obsessively pursued. There were several runaways and migration attempts. All emmigrans were considered to be traitors and terrorist to justify PSEB actions on the global arena. After The Three Hour Revolution PURSOC have been dissolved and inherited by the CURP (Catheads' Union Restoration Party) led by '''Nikolay Romanov '''who criticizes PURSOC party program calling the old system corrupted, degenerated oligarchy under the showy, abused red banner. Trivia * Whole UPRP history had happened in reality * Emperors from Stars never decided to share their space technology before Silvester arrived. Reason is unknown * Lasers and laser-powered weapons are illegal in UPRP * Silvester Chervinov - very controversial character - was working for Arkonian Republic (called Rosenthia at the time) as a chancellorCategory:All Category:Factions